goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman kidnaps Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office.
''Gelman kidnaps Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride and Gets Sent To Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's crossover video of the Gelman gets grounded series. Plot Gelman is bored, so he decides to kidnap Timmy and Jenny from The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. He lures them into his trap by baiting two mousetraps with cheese, and then snatches them up in a paper sack. He then takes them to the playground and tries to figure out what he should do with them. TJ sees the paper bag that Gelman put the two mice in and is shocked to see that they're in there. He scolds Gelman and tells Randall to get Miss Finster in there. Gelman got sent to Principal Prickly's Office again, for a level 11 detention. Cast Joey as Gelman Young Guy as Timmy Brisby Emma as Jenny McBride Eric as TJ Detweiler and Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Transcript Gelman: I'm bored. There's no one for me to pick on because Gus is at the library, studying for a test, and the other bullies are in detention. What should I do? I know! I'll kidnap Timothy Brisby and Jenny McBride, those two little mice from that stupid sequel to The Secret of NIMH! (Later, Gelman has set up some mousetraps that are baited with cheese) Gelman: Mice love cheese, so I bet that I'll be able to snatch up those little mice in no time! (Gelman sets down the mousetrap near Timmy's mouse hole, and soon, Timmy catches a whiff of the cheese) Timmy: Is that cheese I smell? (Sure enough, he sees the cheese bait. He rushes over to eat it, but then gets caught in the trap) Timmy: D'oh! A moustrap! I hate it when I get lured into one of these things. (Then Jenny comes out of the mouse hole and sees a piece of cheese on the other mousetrap) Jenny: Yum! I gotta get some of that cheese! (She tries to grab the cheese, but gets caught in the mousetrap) Jenny: Ouch! Oh no, it was a trap! How am I gonna get out of here? (Suddenly, Gelman grabs the two mice and puts them into a paper bag) Gelman: Ha ha! I've got you now, little mice! Timmy: (muffled) Let me outta here! Jenny: (muffled) Get us out of here! (Gelman goes back to the playground and sets the bag down on a bench) Gelman: Boy, I can't wait to send these mice to a landfill. I'm sure they'll find lots of good food there. (In the bag, Timmy and Jenny are yelling at Gelman to let them out, but since they're mice, whatever they say only comes out as squeaks and chirps to human ears. Gelman hears the squeaking and slaps the bag to shut Timmy and Jenny up) Gelman: Hey! Stop that squeaking! (Suddenly, he hears footsteps) Gelman: Uh-oh, someone's coming. I'd better hide the evidence. (Gelman grabs a Sharpie and writes the word "LUNCH" on the bag. Just then, TJ arrives) TJ: Gelman, I see you have that suspicious grin on your face. Did you do something stupid? Gelman: Nope. Not at all. (TJ sees the bag) TJ: Are you sure that's your lunch? Gelman: Uh, sort of. TJ: I sure hope it is, because if it's something like a frog or a snake, you're gonna be in trouble. Let me check. (TJ opens the bag and sees Timmy and Jenny inside, still stuck in the mousetraps by their tails) TJ: Yikes! Are you guys okay? I'll help you out of those traps. (TJ removes Timmy and Jenny's tails from the traps, and they give a happy squeak, meaning "Thank you") TJ: Gelman! I can't believe you kidnapped Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride! Why did you do that for? They've never done anything to you. That's it! I'm telling Randall to get Miss Finster! (TJ walks over to Randall) TJ: Hey, Randall, Gelman just kidnapped two mice from an animated movie. Can you tell Miss Finster to send him to the principal's office. Randall: Okay. (Randall runs off to get Miss Finster while TJ lets the two mice go) TJ: You're safe now, little mice. You can go home now. Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, Gelman has been causing trouble again! Miss Finster: What did he do this time, Randall? Randall: He kidnapped Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride by catching them in mousetraps and putting them in a paper sack. Miss Finster: Good boy Randall, I'll deal with Gelman right now! (Gelman sees Miss Finster) Gelman: Oh No, anyone but Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you kidnap Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride to a mousetrap for no reason? Gelman: But i didn't do anything to those two mice. Miss Finster: Oh yes you did Gelman, that's it, since you were the one who trapped them. You're coming with me to Principal Prickly's office, now! (Miss Finster drags to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't ever kidnap fictional mice in school. You see kidnapping fictional animals undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 11. Gelman: Detention Level 11? I wish Evil Martin will put you in a cage just like in the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue. Principal Prickly: Make that level 12! Are you ready to push me any further? Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff